


Perspective

by Sealgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/pseuds/Sealgirl
Summary: Summary – A missing scene from TPM.  Everyone is troubled on the way back from Tatooine to Coruscant, but not everyone is troubled about the same things.Prompt –  “Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan; Ordinary day in the temple – philosophy of life and beauty”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 9





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the starwarsficfest, 2008  
> Edited March 2021

Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t sleep.

To ease his mind of worry, he remained deep in contemplation, refusing to dwell on what may happen, and letting the worries of the others slide silently past him, acknowledging them but not dwelling on them.

The Naboo starship was humming with worries and fears, all no less important than his own. Everyone on this ship was anxious; the Queen, Anakin Skywalker, the Captain. Qui-Gon was able to sense them all to a degree, and let them all go. All except one.

The whole trip home, Obi-Wan had tossed and turned in his sleep, weighed down by… _something_. Close by, and attuned to his Padawan in so many ways, Qui-Gon had sensed his constant waking, his disorientation and his uncertainty.

But he had chosen not in speak to Obi-Wan about it. That the Force was strong with the young man, there was no doubt, and he would be a great Jedi, one of the greatest ever known. But still, Obi-Wan could sometimes be an enigma to Qui-Gon, even after all that they had been through together. And if Obi-Wan did not seek guidance in this, there was no reason to interfere.

And other thoughts kept clouding Qui-Gon’s mind, even in his meditations. Nothing in his training had even prepared him for what he had found on Tatooine, neither the boy Anakin nor the Creature dressed in black. He would soon have to face the Council, and tell them all that he had learned and all that he expected.

Clearly, that was not going to be an easy conversation, but one that he most certainly wasn’t going to back away from. He would do what he must, no matter what the Council thought, or what trouble it may cause.

That trouble lay ahead for all of them was not in question. The creature they had met on Tattooine, and the unexpected discovery of the Chosen One; all did not bode well for the future.

Qui-Gon himself was preoccupied with what was ahead, though through the soothing whispers of the Force, he was not worried. There was no reason to dwell on the future, the future would take care of itself.

Yet inside there was still a tiny glimmer of confidence. The Council would see what he saw in the boy. Obi-Wan was more than ready for the Trials, thus leaving Qui-Gon free to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker would be a Jedi Knight. Of that, Qui-Gon was certain.

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted awake, suddenly started out of his dreams.

Something vivid and disturbing had shocked him out of sleep. It wasn’t fear, but something else, something so intangible that Obi-Wan couldn’t remember what it was.

This kept on happening. He’d lost count of the number of times he had woken each night since they’d left Tatooine. If it happened too much more he would have no choice but to speak with Qui-Gon. And he did not wish to speak to Qui-Gon about it, fearing to burden his Master in such difficult times.

Perhaps it was just change. He didn’t have to be a Force-Sensitive to know that changes were coming. The whole Force convulsed, the rapid fluctuations in possible futures that made him feel ill if he thought about it too much.

And there was something else as well. _Anakin_ … that strange little boy that Qui-Gon had found was in dead centre of the turmoil.

Obi-Wan tried to remind himself of his Master’s teachings, and tried to let go of his fears. _The future would take care of itself_ , he reminded himself. That was one of Qui-Gon’s favourite sayings, and Obi-Wan smiled in the darkness.

Still tired, Obi-Wan lay back and closed his eyes once more…

… _and there was a sense of peace and purpose in the Temple, there always was. It was quiet, and people spoke in hushed voices and trod lightly through the halls._

_Obi-Wan knew the Temple well, he had been there long enough to be familiar with its ways, but not enough to find out all its secrets. There would always be that little bit more to find out._

_It was growing dark, and the lights of the city peeped though the windows, and there were even less people about than usual. Though he had trained all day, familiarizing himself with the Force in every aspect imaginable, and though he was tired, he found he could not rest._

_Instead he walked through the darkening halls alone. There was the faintest smell of burning in the air, and he breathed in deeply, just to be sure, suddenly doubting his sense of smell._

_He looked around once more, surprised it was so deathly quiet, and for a moment he was worried that he had missed something important. Far, far away, there was the dying echo of marching feet. But there was no other sound, so he kept on walking._

_Finally, he wound his way upwards, through the main hall, and the galleries, up to the observation sections, where the windows looked out over the cityscape._

_He looked out over Coruscant, unable to even see any of the multitude of stars that should have been in the sky, as the clouds that night were thick and black, like billowing smoke._

‘ _Good evening, Obi-Wan,’ said a voice beside him._

_There was no need to turn, he knew who it was._

‘ _Good evening, Master,’ he replied. There was a moment of respectful silence. ‘It is a beautiful city.’_

‘ _Indeed it is, Obi-Wan.’_

_There was an understated pause._

‘ _Master? Why am I here?’ he asked._

_There was a soft chuckle from beside him._

‘ _I do not know,’ Qui-Gon replied. ‘Why do you think we are here?’_

_Obi-Wan was unable to answer, though he felt he did know what it should be. The answer was important._

‘ _Why don’t you tell me?’_

‘ _You already know.’_

_Obi-Wan turned to glance at his Master, surprised by the words. Qui-Gon was still Qui-Gon, as real as he had ever been, the smell of his uniform, his presence in the Force. But there was the faintest hint of blue light around him. For the second time that evening, Obi-Wan doubted his senses._

‘ _These walls give us safety,’ his Master said. ‘I am not surprised to find you here. These are good days for us, and the Jedi Order. These are good days to remember, full of life and beauty.’_

_Obi-Wan nodded, but with a frown, realising he didn’t fully comprehend his Master. Something was missing, there was something he didn’t understand._

_Qui-Gon looked at him with a warm smile._

‘ _Maybe I will meet you here again.’_

Once more Obi-Wan woke with a start, his heart thudding in fear, but the fleeting image evaporated the moment he realised he was dreaming. The Force was the same as it had always been, filled with the churning possibilities that lay ahead. There was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong anywhere.

He took a long, slow breath to calm himself. _There was nothing wrong_ , he reminded himself. _The future would take care of itself_.

He turned over, glancing to the floor. On a small mattress on the floor beside him, Anakin Skywalker lay curled up under a pile of blankets, tranquil in deep sleep and oblivious to what was going on around him.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried once again to go to sleep.

* * *

The End


End file.
